Retrato de una noche
by Colorblind City
Summary: Se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a su camarote para iniciar otro dibujo, uno que seguramente sería su favorito. Una teoria de lo que sucedio la noche en que el padre de elizabeth murio. CURSI


Es mi primer [y probablemente último] fic de piratas del caribe, es algo cursi pero no podia sacarme esta idea de la cabeza

Desgraciadamente, ni Jack ni Elizabeth me pertenecen [sino ya estarían juntos]

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Retrato de una noche**

La noche era brumosa, húmeda, la luna llena iluminaba los botes flotando alrededor del barco, todos miraban solemnemente hacia ellos, guardando el debido respeto hacia los muertos, había algo trágico sobre la noche, algo que pesaba y hacia el aire más denso, más difícil de respirar, de repente, en uno de los botes había un rostro familiar.

-"¡padre!¡es mi padre!, ¡regresamos!" dijo Elizabeth llena de alegría, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara, que mas quisiera él que dejarla así, se veía tan hermosa, pero tenia que saber la verdad.

-"Elizabeth…" dijo mirándola a los ojos, no podría soportar verla a la cara cuando lo dijera… "no hemos regresado" y ahí estaba, el miedo en sus ojos, que no daría él por evitarle esto…

No era necesario imaginar como se sentía, con solo verla bastaba para que su corazón se partiera a la mitad, y por un instante, nada había sucedido, ella no lo había traicionado y él no la odiaba, en ese momento él quiso correr y abrazarla tan fuerte que no pudiera respirar… y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no haber sido porque will ya se le había adelantado.

______________________________________________________________________

Era cerca de la una de la mañana y jack seguía al timón del barco, no tenía sueño y no quería dejar su amado barco en manos del maldito traidor de Barbosa, además de que necesitaba distraerse, sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella llorando.

En otra época, el simple echo de estar al timón lo hacia feliz, relajado, sin una preocupación en el mundo… y ahora, algo tan maravilloso lo hacia sentir vacío, ya no había significado en hacerlo.

Aunque ni si quiera debería de extrañarle, en realidad, no era nada nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que pasar la noche en vela dibujando a Elizabeth en incontables escenarios era mas importante que esta tarea, pero ahora ni eso podía hacer, no podría, _no debería_ pasar la noche pensando en su asesina… y aun así aquí esta, preocupándose como un idiota por su bienestar, a lo mejor se tropezó con algo y esta tirada inconciente en el piso de su habitación, desangrándose…

Bueno, eso si que es el colmo, que algo así suceda es imposible, _improbable…_, grito una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, pero decidió hacerla a un lado, si eso sucedía, a el no tenia porque importarle, es mas, mejor para el, de esa forma pagaría por sus acciones.

Por fin convencido de que debía hacer, dejo el timón al mando del señor gibbs en un desesperado intento por evitar que Barbosa tomara el mando, y se dirigió hacía su

camarote, listo para destruir el fruto de tantas noches de insomnio, cunado vio a will salir de la habitación de Elizabeth, azotando la puerta y alejándose sin si quiera notar su presencia, al parecer enojado, y al ver esto, jack tuvo la repentina necesidad de darle un buen puñetazo.

¿Cómo se atreve a enojarse con ella? ¿No ve por lo que esta pasando?... y fue entonces cunado un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, cambiando su ira en preocupación.

Pego la oreja a la puerta, y si no hubiese sido por los llantos histéricos de Elizabeth, hubieran escuchado como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos.

Ese desgraciado, cuando regresaran al mundo de los vivos, el mismo se encargaría de mandarlo de regreso a este infierno, ¿Qué tal si la golpeo?*, quizás ella estaba herida… si ese maldito bastardo se atrevió a tocar un solo cabello de su hermosa cabeza…

-"¿que harás?" dijo un alter jack saliendo de la nada, "¿torturarlo? ¿Tirarlo a los tiburones? ¿Golpearlo hasta la muerte?..." jack se alejo de la puerta y lo miró fijamente

"¿de verdad crees que ella vale la pena?".

-"por ella todo vale la pena…" contesto firmemente.*

-"¿en serio? ¿Y como te ha pagado hasta ahora?... ¿matándote?" dijo el alter jack, soltando una risita sarcástica "¿tanto la amas?".

-"¿que?" gritó sorprendido, pero al verlo sonreiré añadió "yo no la amo" y fingiendo estar indignado se dio la media vuelta y cruzó los brazos.

-"¿en serio?... entonces, ¿Cómo le llamas a esa necesidad de entrar a cerciorarte de que esta bien?" jack miraba hacía la puerta, sus peores miedos regresando…

-"¿eh?"

-"solo le tengo lastima" dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

-"ósea que, prácticamente oír tu corazón romperse solo de imaginártela llorando, que te hierva la sangre solo de pensar que alguien la lastimo, no dejar de pensar que ella sufre y tu no estas allí… ¡¿es tenerle lastima?!" dijo exasperado. Jack permaneció callado, mirando hacia la puerta, así que continuo, "la amas, la perdonas por matarte y por mas que intentas no consigues odiarla".

Jack sonrió ligeramente, sin apartar la vista de la puerta, hace mucho tiempo que lo sabia, solo que nunca se había dado el lujo de aceptarlo…

-"ahora…" dijo alter jack, haciendo a jack saltar del susto y volteando para mirarlo a la cara. "…puedes entrar, decir lo que sientes, y rezar por que ella te acepte, si te acepta, vivirán felices y contentos como en los cuentos de hadas…" a pesar de que si le preguntas lo negaría, jack sonrió ampliamente ante esta posibilidad. "ó…" jack instantáneamente frunció el ceño, "ella se reirá de ti y tu quedaras como un tarado!" dijo alter jack sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-"¿entonces que hago?" contesto jack.

-"es tu decisión".

-"si tu eres yo… ¿Por qué no decides tú?, seria lo mismo".

-"porque no se me da la gana!" contesto exasperado el alter jack, sorprendido de lo infantil que jack podía ser a veces.

-"pero-"

-"pero nada!" interrumpió alter jack "tu decides y punto" y después de eso desapareció.

Jack suspiró derrotado y volvió la mirada a la puerta "es ahora o nunca" pensó solemnemente dirigiéndose a la puerta y girando lentamente la perilla, se escabullo dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras él; la habitación estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, la cama estaba tendida y todo parecía estar en su lugar, excepto por la frágil chica acostada en el piso en el centro de la habitación, con su espalda girada hacia él, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras lloraba histérica, estaba tan concentrada que ni si quiera lo escucho entrar.

La imagen ante él era demasiado, no podía seguir mirando, se dio la vuelta y recargo su frente contra la puerta. Podía sentir como lo apuñalaban en el pecho, era una tortura, solo quería abrir la puerta e irse, embriagarse y quedarse dormido lo mas pronto posible… pero, ¿y ella?, ella necesitaba consuelo, alguien que le diga que todo se arreglara, aunque no sea cierto, y mientras ella se lo permitiera, el estaría allí para ella.

Así que respiró hondo un par de veces, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía donde ella estaba, cuando estaba parada justo detrás de ella, respiró hondo (de nuevo) y se acostó a lado de ella, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo; en respuesta, ella puso sus manos sobre la de él y se recargo para que estuvieran mejilla con mejilla.

Elizabeth continuó llorando y jack continuó abrazándola, se mantuvieron así como una hora, y poco a poco sus llantos iban cesando, hasta que por fin terminaron; jack levanto su cabeza para poder verla bien, y sonrió al encontrarla profundamente dormida, bajo su cabeza hasta su oído, removió su cabello y susurro un triste "te amo", beso suavemente su oreja, luego, con mucho cuidado, quito sus brazos y se aparto de ella. La levanto en sus brazos, y ella automáticamente recargo su cabeza en su hombro, entonces la recostó en su cama y la cobijó*.

Se sentía tan extraño haciendo esto, y aun así, no lo cambiaría por el mundo, el simple hecho de poder observarla dormir era suficiente para hacerlo feliz, le encantaría despertar cada mañana y verla a su lado, mas sabe que es un imposible, así que se conforma con este momento, grabándolo en su memoria.

Se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a su camarote para iniciar otro dibujo, uno que seguramente sería su favorito.

______________________________________________________________________

*¡Cosita! ¡Mi vida! ¡Ese tipo me lo cOmo! (Lo siento =b)

Advertí que seria cursi, pero creo que me pase

Reviews siempre son apreciadas!


End file.
